mattybrapsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:XXLierinXx
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have MattyBRaps Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley call me 1 *** *** **** hi mattyb my name is megan reimers and i am your age and i love your song my email is megan.reimers@yahoo.com and i know you maby not email me but if you have time do love ''' '''Megan Yes how can i talk to matty here? you are so cute Can I be a bureaucrat? I really want to help this wiki, can I be a bureaucrat? I'm a bureaucrat in other two wikis, and I know a lot of complex codes, templates, and decoration. You can see what I have done to the main page of these wikis: I improve the main page and I have added all the boxes, I made the main page based in other wikis, and I wanted to try with some different design so I made this. Hope this convince you to made me a bureaucrat, thanks :) va.va.voom 17:49, November 21, 2012 (UTC) - Hello Andy Ofcourse you can... BUT! I will remove you as soon as you delete anything I wrote!... OK, Have fun :) Greetings, Lierin. ... Oh wait, One question? Why did you delete my page "shake the haters off"? Greetings, Lierin : Thanks Lierin, I deleted the "shake the haters off" page because the content was kind of umm irrelevant in this wiki, I guess that's the words. Well, I ask you for the bureaucrat rights because I really want to change EVERYTHING IN THIS WIKI (not delete everything if that's what you're thinking :P). I want to change the black background because I think a white background will suit better the wiki, what do you think? Do you know how to make someone a bureaucrat, right? Go here: , there you can made me a bureaucrat (if you still want to make me one). Thanks for your attention, have a nice day :) va.va.voom 19:32, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::: Hi Lierin! Thanks a lot for making me a bureucrat. I really want to know if you agree with changing the background to white, the font to black, and change the talk pages for Message walls (the message walls are an easier form of communication). Thanks again, I'll do my best :) va.va.voom 19:44, December 5, 2012 (UTC)